


Faemily Game Night

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, and a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin cons Lauren into a friendly game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faemily Game Night

Tamsin took a long sip of her beer and lazily flicked at the spinner. "Right hand red." 

"You know this doesn't make any sense, right?"

"Right hand red, Doc." Tamsin emphasized the last part to show she meant business. 

"But it really doesn't-" Lauren tried again.

"Right. Hand. Red!" The beer sloshed around in the glass, some spilling over on to the Twister mat.

"Fine." Lauren relented and moved her right hand from the blue dot to the red one in front of it.

Tamsin quickly polished off the rest of her beer and flicked the spinner again. "Left foot also red."

Lauren didn't argue this time but she did huff, loudly, as she moved her left foot to the red dot. This was one of the dumbest things she had ever been a part of.

"Alright Doc, I'm off to bed. Well, your bed. I'm bored now." Tamsin tossed the spinner on the couch and bee-lined for the bedroom.

"Wait! The deal was that I play a round of Twister with your buddy over here." Lauren waved her hand in the general direction of where she though Tamsin's friend was. "You can't just leave now. Who won?"

Lauren yelled as best as she could from her position on the mat. Her left hand was positioned on the green dot, her right on the red and her left foot also on a red dot. Her right foot hang limply in the air, waiting for a command.

Tamsin tried to stifle her laugh but it was no use. She started laughing hysterically at the night's turn of events. Lauren would be pissed but she was sure they'd laugh about it later.

"Oh Jared? He lost and then left like 20 moves ago." 

Lauren could barely understand the comment through Tamsin's laughter. It took her a minute to understand what she had just been told. She took another two minutes to quell her anger before she spoke. She should have known better to play a family game with a spirit she couldn't even see. “But he doesn't have any friends." Is what Tamsin had told her. "Do this solid for me Doc." was followed by an adorable pout Lauren had trouble saying no to.

"You mean to tell me that I've been playing Twister by myself for the last 20 minutes? You planned this didn't you? And Jared was in on it!" Lauren stood from her position, stretching out the kinks in her muscles. "This is exactly why I don't trust ghosts. Or you. You're lucky know that there actually was a Jared to begin with or I'd be maiming you right now."

Tamsin's laughter only died down when she noted the vicious glint in Lauren's eyes. That's the same look Tamsin received before Lauren turned her into an infant for a week, that one time.

"Come on Doc, it was a harmless prank. I'm the only one that even bore witness to it. Don't be mad at me."

"'I'm not mad." Lauren told her, stretching out the final kinks.

"Yes you are." Tamsin could see right through her calm exterior. It was an acquired gift after all of the time Lauren spent, silently, being angry with her.

"I'm not I promise." Lauren sent and unnerving smile her way. "Go get some sleep."

Tamsin wasn't going to get any sleep that night, she was going to barricade herself into a room and wait for any possible ambush. It was going to be a long night.

.


End file.
